<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her crybaby. by simpforcate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660937">her crybaby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforcate/pseuds/simpforcate'>simpforcate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owned - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Smut, #Vampires, #fluff, #girlxgirl, #gxg, #lesbian, #love, #romance, #submissive, #vampire, Dom/sub, F/F, Mommykink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforcate/pseuds/simpforcate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rose gets sold, but by who? a mysterious woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vivian - Relationship, rosalie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her crybaby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up my family always hated me, sold me and abused me in many different ways. but I really didn’t do anything but stand by, and let them hurt me. </p><p> </p><p>𝐬𝐮𝐛𝗺𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐯𝐞</p><p>now I’m currently being sold. which it’s nothing new because I’ve been through this before. </p><p> </p><p>“ alright ladies and gentlemen this lovely lady here goes for 500,000. as you can see small tiny frame, about 5’1.  good body shape, slim and curves in the right places.  blue eyes with a tint of green in them, and grey white naturally hair. really great for ladies and maybe men” the announcer says, and I felt a pair of cold arms hitting on me the stomach, I wince slightly. </p><p> </p><p>a sharp pain came to my stomach but I didn’t say anything, “ and very obedient too” he says again. </p><p> </p><p>“ 600,000 dollars !” i heard a man shout. and I pray silently I won’t get sold to a man. </p><p> </p><p>“ 700,000”</p><p> </p><p>750,000” </p><p> </p><p>“900,000” </p><p> </p><p>the price kept going higher and higher, and my stomach was twisting in so many disgusting ways. knowing they only want me for pleasure </p><p> </p><p>“ 10 million “ a low seductive,  deep velvet voice says. I have a feeling it belongs to a woman </p><p> </p><p>after a few minutes of silence, because no one dared to even sell money as much as her. the man spoke again</p><p> </p><p>“ sold to the 10 million “ with that I felt some other people unlock my shackles, and possibly move me to the back. </p><p> </p><p>once I’m in the back along with the other slaves, I was blasted with cold water and I shivered at the touch. attempting to wash me off, but I still felt dirty. they pulled a large white comfy sweatshirt over my tiny frame,  over with some short shorts.  and pushed me into some vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“ ms.rose I’m going to say this once  and one time only,  relax the drive is long. once we make it to my house, we will learn more about eachother. I nodded my head, and she grabbed my chin. </p><p> </p><p>“ speak, “ </p><p> </p><p>“ yes ma’am “</p><p> </p><p>“ good girl “ she spoke into my ear and I shivered and felt a warm spot in my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>